Walking in the dark can be scary and dangerous for children and adults alike. Sometimes, however, it is necessary to walk in an environment where there is no lighting present. The present invention features a path lighting system integrated with a slipper for wearing on a foot of a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.